Communication among mobile stations (MSs) generally use a base station (BS) (such as a node B, an evolved node B (eNB), or a base transceiver station (BTS), according to a type of a communication system) of a cellular network. The reason is why a scheduling of a radio resource in a BS reduces load and is effective. However, if the location between MSs is short or a device to device (D2D) communication is performed for multiplexing radio resources, and the like, an efficiency of a communication system may be effectively increased.
A typical example of a D2D communication scheme includes a D2D communication scheme which uses a wireless local area network (LAN), a flashlinQ scheme which is proposed by Qualcomm© Corporation in the United States of America, and the like. In the present disclosure, it will be understood that a retransmission scheme includes both a hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) scheme and an automatic repeat request (ARQ) scheme unless otherwise specified. In the retransmission scheme for the D2D communication scheme which uses the wireless LAN, a transmitting MS transmits data to a receiving MS, the receiving MS transmits response information (“feedback information for a retransmission operation”) such as ACK/NACK information for a retransmission operation indicating whether the receiving MS successfully receives the data to the transmitting MS, and the transmitting MS determines whether a retransmission operation for the data is performed based on the feedback information.
However, in the D2D communication scheme which uses the wireless LAN, resource allocation is possible for one transmitting MS and one receiving MS at one time. So, if (re)transmission data among a plurality of MSs occurs, the plurality of MSs cannot simultaneously (re)transmit the (re)transmission data, so a stable retransmission operation may not be performed. Further, the flashlinQ scheme has not described a retransmission method.
In the D2D communication scheme which uses the wireless LAN, a receiving MS may directly transmit information for a retransmission operation to a transmitting MS. However, resource allocation is possible for one transmitting MS and one receiving MS at one time, so if a plurality of MSs simultaneously perform a retransmission operation, the retransmission operation may not be performed effectively.
In the flashlinQ scheme, a plurality of MSs may simultaneously perform a transmission operation; however, a channel situation from a transmitting MS to a receiving MS is different from a channel situation from the receiving MS to the transmitting MS, so the transmitting MS may not receive information for a retransmission operation stably, and a delay may occur as a result if the transmitting MS performs the retransmission operation.
Therefore, there is a need for a retransmission method that is stable and effective in a D2D communication which uses a wireless LAN.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.